


A Day in Hogwarts

by arianddan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Harry behaves weirdly. Based off my own (unfortunately non magical) schoolday today.





	A Day in Hogwarts

"Do your push ups and then you can go for breakfast" Madam Hooch screams shrilly, irritated at having to oversee the new compulsory fitness classes. Harry dutifully complies. Then, with the grin of a provocateur who knows his expression is perfectly innocent, he starts thrusting into the ground, bites his lip, and moans slightly. He turns to Hermione while eyeing a certain blond and whispers with such pure tones that they almost mask his filthy insinuations, "The twinks don't stand a chance." The famous Hermione Granger quite loses her composure. 

*

It is nearing Divination and Harry realises that his ink pot lid isn't quite opening. So he takes it and, growling with frustration, vigorously tugs at it. A junior behind him gasps, probably scandalised. Oh Well, nevermind.

*

Lunch time has arrived and Harry is already quite giddy with laughter. Then, without explanation, he gets up, goes to the Patil twins and Lavanya, and screams at the top of his voice, "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Thus satisfied, he calmly gets back to his table and acts pretty normal for a change. That is until Luna knocks over Hermione's spoon and the bushy haired girl makes a grab for his. Enraged, he threatens her, "Give back my spoon otherwise I swear I will strip to my boxers and gyrate on the table." Before a very scarred Hermione can even respond, Ron (whose ears are red at this point) runs and gets a new spoon for Harry, purposefully ignoring a howling Luna.

*

_Afterword:_ _ Seamus stops by their table as lunch is ending. Without warning, Harry exposes his chest and laughs his head off. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Harry.  
M is Ron  
R is Hermione  
S is Luna  
VG is Seamus.


End file.
